Polly
Not to be confused with Holly. Polly is a CPU Mii seen in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club In Boxing, she is at Grade ★1, making her the second Pro Class Beginner. In Tennis and Baseball, she is one of the best players at Grade ★10 and is also a Pro. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Polly is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on Wii Mii articles or for making 25 edits on Females who play Boxing articles. * Her Japanese name is Porī (ポリー). * She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling. * She appears on artwork from Nintendo Land in a yellow Pikmin costume. * According to her Mario Kart 8 profile, she's British. * She is always a Pro. * Polly appears in a Super Mario Maker 2 Direct in Course World. In it, her course's name is "Good Defense = Best Offense." * She's the only Mii with that hair. * In Mario Kart 8, she often appears in the Kirby racing suit within the promotional art of the game. * Even though Polly doesn't have lipstick, it is set to be pink in color instead of the default orange color. This might be a remnant for an earlier design of Polly. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Dance with Mii with Patricia, Carlo, and Marius. Gallery WVW69i81y3Eh6Hbq8x.jpg|Polly in Mario Kart 8 (Bad Look). Polly_QR_Code.JPG|QR Code of Polly Dance With Mii.jpeg|Wii Party U artwork with Polly (in green). HAA_0054_polly.JPG|QR Code of Polly (Created by YT12345). HNI 0029 (1).JPG|Polly with Alphonse in Miitopia. NL-Pikmin Adventure Artwork.png|'Polly' (Yellow Pikmin) with Rui in a Nintendo Land artwork. Polly in a Kirby Suit.jpg|Polly in a Kirby Suit. SMM2_Screenshot2_online.png|'Polly' in Super Mario Maker 2. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|Polly with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Barbara, Giulia, Massimo, Carlo, Ilka, and Jeff. Badge-10-7.png|Polly's badge Badge-62-3.png|Polly's badge Badge-72-1.png|Polly's badge Badge-81-5.png|Polly's badge Badge-48-2.png|Polly's badge PitAnnePolly.png|Polly with Pit and Anne in Bowling. Wii sports club families the browns by robbieraeful-daksknx.png|Polly with Millie Polly.png Large.jpg|Polly and friends on a Miiverse poster. PollyAccountSpla2.jpg|Polly in Splatoon 2 IMG_20180923_121259.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg IMG 1879.jpg IMG 1921.jpg IMG 2154.jpg IMG_2420.jpg IMG 2528.jpg IMG 2598.jpg IMG 2642.jpg IMG 2786.jpg IMG 2797.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(28).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(121).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(152).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(153).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(216).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(219).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(220).jpg 20190921_102139.jpg CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 21 Magma Polly Slime 15692751208768286124109005232087.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Wii Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Pro Always Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:British Miis Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Non-American Miis Category:Pro class beginners Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Black Females Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Right handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Wii U Mii